Lucemon
While the name Lucemon refers to his Rookie form, Lucemon is unique in that his changes in mode also result in a difference in level. Lucemon Lucemon is a twelve-winged angel who has the body of a young blonde boy. He wears large yellow anklets and bracelets, and has the Digital Hazard sign imprinted on his left hand. He was an extremely powerful Holy Digimon, until he became frustrated with his ever-imperiled charges and then mad with power. Despite his fragile appearance, and the fact that he is only a Rookie Level Digimon, he is powerful enough that even Mega Level Digimon fear him. Awoken after a rebellion to bring about peace, it has been taught that he welcomed a long era of darkness. He was an Angel Digimon who believed others could not think for themselves and that the world would be a better place if he made all the decisions. Currently his abilities have been succeded by the Celestial Digimon. Lucemon's name comes from the Italian word for light "Luce", a reference to the fallen angel Lucifer. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Grand Cross: Lucemon creates a facsimile of the solar system in its grand cross alignment and fires this construct at the enemy. * Divine Feat: Lucemon creates a spear or sword of light and throws is/slashes his enemy with it. Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He is the Ultimate form of Lucemon. This form was originally named "Apollymon", after the biblical character Apollyon. He is known as Lucemon Fallen Mode in Bandai America products. Lucemon Chaos Mode is the only member of the Seven Great Demon Lords who is of the Ultimate level. He represents the sin of Pride and the Sun. He is one of the few Digimon able to combine and control the powers of light and darkness. To create his new world in ancient times, he instigated an insurrection that resulted in himself and the other Seven Great Demon Lords being condemned to and sealed into the Dark Area for a long time. Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Lucemon Chaos Mode is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Angemon and Devimon (at level 40+ with 12000 species exp and 50 aptitude) and can further digievolve into Daemon. Attacks * Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost): A combination attack that starts with a flurry of punches, followed by a kick and a stand-up piledriver that drives the enemy head-first into the ground. * Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): He uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness which traps the target within the two rotating spheres. The spheres explodes, injuring whoever is trapped inside. * Deadly Roll * Can gather energy around him and throw it in a ball similar in appearence to Patamon's Boom Bubble * Can repel his foe's attacks back at him with either his hands or flap of his wings. * Can fire beams of darkness and light from his hands. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Terrible Dance Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode is the Mega-form of Lucemon. After Lucemon's holy data was scanned, Lucemon absorbed the power of the Dark Area. This dragon Digimon represents the destruction of the Digital World, and carries the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords on his wings. However, it turns out that this creature is actually merely a puppet—controlled by Lucemon's true mega form, Lucemon Larva, residing in the miniature, spherical version of the Dark Area, the Gehenna. This form was originally named "Behemon", after the biblical creature Behemoth. Digimon Frontier Digimon World 4 Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode appears as the final boss of Venom Jungle. Digimon World Data Squad Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode was the final boss of the game (known in the game as . Unlike in Frontier, he was not controlled by Lucemon Larva. This is also the only Digimon whose digivolution cannot be unlocked, however, he does digivolve from Lucemon Chaos Mode. Attacks * Tide of Despair (Purgatorial Flame): Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode exhales an overwhelming wave of purgatoric fires. * Anihilism Maelstrom (Divine Atonement): Energy beams are fired in all directions, released from the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords that Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode has over his wings. It was originally depicted in the form of absorbing its enemy into the Gehenna zone and disintegrating him/her. * Destructive Field Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Dimension Slasher He Slashes The Enemy And Turns the Digimon Into Digieggs. Lucemon Larva Lucemon Larva is the Mega form of Lucemon. He is the true form of Lucemon and resides within the miniature, spherical version of the Dark Area, the Gehenna, that is carried by Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode, who he controls like a puppet. His Digi-core is pure darkness. His name originates from the Italian luce, meaning light, and larva. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Parasite Stinger: Uses his stinger to launch energy bolts. References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Dark Area family